What is in a Name
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Deeks talking about his Kensalina...


**What is in a Name**

**By: Shin Sankai**

* * *

Author Notes: I'm new to NCIS: LA and Deeks is definitely my favourite character in the show, so of course I've jumped onto the 'Densi' coupling. This is my first story (and probably my only one as this is pretty much all I wanted to write about) for this series. I'm not an American TV Show fan fiction writer, but I just had to put my thoughts out there as this is focused on Deeks and his feelings for Kensi...sort of. Its probably somewhere after Spoils of War and before Humbug. I'm satisfied with it so maybe someone may like it?

* * *

Detective Marty Deeks entered the building, a whistle coming from his lips, as he was making his way towards his desk when he slowed his pace, noticing how eerily quiet it was in here. He peered down at his watch, remembering he'd come in nearing the crack of dawn to start on his mountain of reports lest he get another gorgon stare from Hetty for delaying them any longer.

"Hey there Nellosaurus," Deeks spoke aloud, noticing he was not the only one here as he found the Analyst preoccupied by her phone, probably reading another text from her family.

"Deeks," She offered him a slight smile from her seated position on the stairs.

"What're you doing here all alone?"

"Just thinking."

"Anything I can do to help?" Deeks sat beside her, giving her side a nudge. She'd been his partner for a little bit, while his real one had been in Afghanistan, so whatever was going on in that cute little head of hers, he was more then happy to listen.

"Can I ask you something about Kensi?"

"Is this about you having doubts about being an Agent and comparing yourself to Kensi, because I gotta say..."

"Its not that." Nell cut him off instantly. She knew she was never going to be like Kensi and she'd come to terms with that and would just work harder at what she was good at. "Why do you call her Kensalina?" She observed the Detective tilt his head slightly, hand going up to rake through his "styled by pillow" locks. Even in all his scruffiness, and with a pair of baby blues, Nell couldn't help but admit silently that Deeks was an attractive man. Patiently she waited for him to answer, observing him quietly as he pondered on her unexpected question.

"Cause she _is_ Kensalina." Deeks offered as though that would make perfect sense to Nell. When he turned his eyes back to face the young woman, clearly she was even more confused and he couldn't help but chuckle slightly at her look. "I call her a lot of names: Kens, Kensi, Fern, Wonder Woman, Sweety, Honey, Wifey, Partner..."

"But you probably call her Kensalina more so then any other name, besides Kens and Kensi of course." Nell had decided to interrupt the Detective as he'd been reeling off the nicknames using his fingers to emphasise how many he had for his partner.

"Well its probably the least offensive one to her ears, and saves me from gaining too many bruises on my body from her punches." Deeks grinned at Nell. "I'd say Kensalina is all my names for her rolled into one."

"Uh-huh..."

"And when someone's important to you, a nickname that is solely something you've given someone that no one else touches...its got to be special."

"I guess..."

"Don't you have name's for people you care about?" Now it was Deeks who questioned the Intelligence Analyst.

"But you don't have anything for Sam and Callen." Nell evaded his question.

"Are you kidding me right now? They've got their whole _bro-mance_ thing going on it makes me a little bit jealous. And besides, Sam is Sam and Callen is Callen, You are Nell, Eric is Eric and Hetty is Hetty. Heck even Granger is Granger."

"And Kensi is Kensalina..."

"She's the one that needs the most loving." Silence built around the two of them.

"Did you just..." Nell stopped suddenly when Deeks stood instantly, hands shoved into his jeans pockets, he probably not meaning to blurt _that_ out. Her hazel eyes focused on his outstretched hand that came into view, he wanting to help her to her feet and she took it graciously, standing to her short height on the stairs.

"Well look at you little miss interrogator..."

"No that's not..."

Deeks gave her one of his infectious customary grins. "Relax, I'm kidding..." Again he ruffled his hand through his tousled hair. "Until she gets sick of me, she's always going to be _Kensalina_."

"Hm, sounds almost princess-like."

"Doesn't it?" And his grin widened when the Intelligence Analyst finally caught on.

"Wait, is that why you do it?" Her hazel eyes bore into his baby blues.

"You mean saying princess without actually saying it? Sure, saves me from being punched...well more then usual anyway." Deeks winked at the short woman before him. "And besides, all princesses have to get through all sorts of trials and tribulations, or in Kens' case to shoot through them, and she's just gotta accept I'm there, always, protecting her back."

"Just her back?"

"Just what are you trying to get me to say here Ms Jones?" He couldn't help but pinch her cheek. She was so like a kid sister that could seriously be scary with her questions of what he thinks of his partner. "Look, every girl, even Wonder Woman Kensalina has their good points, their bad points, heck even their slightly psychotic points when she's going through her chocolate and lady phase, but I accept them all. I'm always going to be there for her."

"Have you told Kensi all this?"

"What makes you think she doesn't know?" Deeks watched as her pretty hazel eyes widened slightly and then a tiny smile graced her lips when he cast his eyes off to the side, they squinted as he was now deep in thought. "I'm sure I've said that to her...I think...maybe...or maybe not. My communication with her sucks a lot these days, ever since she returned from Afghanistan."

"So how long is Kens going to be _Kensalina_?" Nell thought it best not to touch on the whole Afghanistan ordeal.

"Until she realises and accepts it."

"Huh?"

"Well, I may not look the part of a prince, but I _am_ charming right?" The born and bred Californian winked again at the Intelligence Analyst.

"Ah...yeah." An eyebrow rose at the honest comment and even Nell was caught off by it, she trying desperately to fight off the blush rushing to her cheeks.

"Want me to give you some prince charming training, make it appeal to Eric's princess side."

That got the Analyst laughing. "What are you talking about?"

"Every guy has got a little bit of princess in them. We all want our happily ever after as well."

"And Kens' princess name for you is...?"

"Deeks." The man grinned. "Although she does call be Delicate...unless she really _does_ want to call me Princess."

"You're an odd one you know that."

"And that is what makes me so charming and appealing." He watched Nell roll her eyes at his boasting. "Honestly Nell, I can't really go around calling her Sunshine and Gunpowder."

"Sunshine and gunpowder?"

"Two of my favourite things."

"So that would make Kens a favourite _thing?_"

"Don't be putting words in my mouth Nellosaurus." The young woman watched the Detective walk off, dumping his bag on his desk before sitting down. He opened his first pending file, reading over it once more while he waited for his laptop to fire up, he finally knuckling down to write up his side of the reports.

Nell finally turned her gaze from the Detective to glance upstairs, seeing the outline of a shadowed figure as she headed on up. "You catch all that Lady?" Nell whispered, a knowing look in her eyes which matched that of the onlooker.

"Yeah I did," The shorter woman knew what was spoken definitely hit home for one Kensi Blye. "Thanks Girl." The two women gave each other a low five before the brunette made her way stealthily downstairs, faking a yawn as he shuffled her way to her desk, sliding into her chair, eyes seeking out her partners.

"Morning Deeks,"

"Kensalina," She had to pick up a folder to hide the smile surfacing on her lips when he grinned at her.

"Good morning Mr Deeks, Ms Blye..." The Field Agent jolted in her seat, earning a slight glance from her partner when she had slammed down the folder as Hetty had appeared out of nowhere. Kensi became all too nervous as she was certain that the sneaky woman had been listening to Deeks' and Nell's conversation and probably knew she'd been listening in on it as well.

"We've a new case, Ms Jones is sending the information to your phone as we speak." The partners rose from their chairs at the same time, just as their phone's chimed, Deeks pulling his out to read it.

"Where's Sam and Callen?" Kensi questioned as the Senior Agents where nowhere in sight.

"Already on their way to that address Ms Blye."

The two of them watched as Hetty quietly made her way back to her desk. "What, that's it? No drive safe? Or Take care?" Deeks shouted to the skilled woman who was now ignoring him.

"Stick with me _Princess_, you'll be alright." Kensi punched him on the arm before placing on her jacket. Deeks' eyes widened as he caught up to his partner who was making her way towards the door, but stopped suddenly when his eyes shifted to gaze back upstairs, Nell standing at the top, a knowing grin on her face.

"Why that sneaky..." The Detective paused when his beautiful partner stopped in her long strides to look back at him, he knowing the confusion she tried to show on her face was completely fake. Deeks shook his head, a small chuckle bursting forth as he made his way to his partner, stopping short of knocking into the now surprised woman as he stood impossibly close to her.

"Deeks..." She began, but he did nothing but grin, his baby blues staring into her mismatched orbs, she jolting when his hand moved down to hers, clasping it for a second before he snatched the car keys from her hands, waiting a beat to see what her reaction to him wanting to drive her car would be. When nothing happened his left hand went to the small of her back, turning her around as he directed her uncharacteristically quiet self out of the building and towards her car.

"Lets go kick some ass Kensalina." He watched her shake her head, but that dazzling smile on her lips, which brought one to his own, was more then enough for now.

* * *

The End.


End file.
